Relations, Maybe a Relationship
by Layla Camille Julia
Summary: Julia never fit in and feels useless. After her first heartbreak and being taken advantage of, can she put her fears aside and let an unexpecting shining knight in? All of the Yamis have returned and Akefia and Layla, my OC from ancient Egypt, have also returned.
1. Prologue

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Please enjoy this story. I'm curious where I'm going to take it.**

* * *

Prologue *Julia's POV*

_But Camille is great company Layla!_ I argue with one of the voices in my head.

_Julia, you need to move on. Get over Yami. He got himself a whore. You guys broke it off two years ago!_ Layla replies.

_Layla! Be gentle with her!_ Camille butts in. _She was also raped remember?_

_It's okay Camille._ I try to prevent a fight within my head._ I will go on just one date with him, but we are more like siblings._ I start to get ready for my date with Ryou. _Do I look okay?_

_Julia, you look beautiful._ Camille replies. _Do you have the Millennium Knife?_

_Do I ever leave without it? _I pace my apartment until I hear the knock. "I'm coming!" I open the door. "Hi Ryou." I smile up at the pale, white haired man.

"Hi." He looks down at me nervously. My stomach does flips. _I don't want to fall in love._ "Umm, are you ready?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." I shake myself awake. "Let's go." I follow slightly behind him into the dark. "Where are we going?" I get a pit in my stomach. _Camille! It's freaking nighttime! I don't want to be on the street!_

_Julia, it is a date. What did you think would happen?_

_That we would have a quiet evening in the apartment._ I sigh in my head. _Just please be ready if I need you. Either of you._ I was so engrossed in the conversation with Layla and Camille I didn't know we stopped. I look around quickly and see we are in front of a quiet café.

"We are going here. Is that alright?" My friend looks at me concerned.

"Yes, this is nice." I smile. He hesitantly takes my hand into his. It is warm and comforting.

"Ummm, I have a surprise for you when we are done eating." The tall built man blushes. _I didn't even know he was capable of blushing!_

_Ryou? He blushes over everything._ Camille responds confused. _You are on a date with Ryou right?_

_Uhhhh, sure?_ My answer didn't help Camille.

_Tell me who it is or I swear to Ra I am coming into that café to figure it out!_

_I will when I get home okay?_ I beg with her.

_Fine._ She isn't exactly happy with my decision.

I had finished my tea; I mean it's all I ordered. My date sits patiently while drinking his water. He didn't really order anything either. "Well, this was fun. Maybe we can do this again?" I try to break the awkward silence.

"I would like that a lot." He takes my hand in his again. "Ummm, I wanted you to have this." I look down at my hand. A beautiful silver heart shaped necklace lies innocently in my hand. "I saw it and thought of you."

"It's beautiful; but tell me Bakura. Why did you pretend to be Ryou?" I smirk at my friend.

"Well, umm, uh." He stumbles. "I thought you liked him; and he was supposed to be on this date instead."

"I couldn't date Ryou. He is like a brother to me." I smile. "You on the other hand," I take a deep breath. "I could give you a chance. I am just not sure I want to date ever again."

"Julia, I have wanted to tell you how I felt since we met." Bakura smirks. "But, you kind of don't pick up on hints." He becomes serious again. "I know you don't want to date again. Trust me I want to kill Yami for dumping the most talented, beautiful girl in the world for that whore Tea, but I can't help but thank him at the same time. He gave me my chance I missed all those years ago."

"It's not just him Bakura." I look down at the table. "Remember when I had a miscarriage." Bakura nods slowly. I take a shaky breath. "I was raped. The child was a gift that came out of it, and then I foolishly lost it. It's all my fault." I swipe at the tears running down my face. "That child was my life. He was what kept me going. Now, there is no one. Camille goes out at night and doesn't come back until dawn. Layla is married and lives with Akefia. They don't need me." I look him in the eye. "No one needs me."


	2. Chapter 1: Inspiration

Chapter 1: Inspiration *Julia's POV A week later*

Camille wasn't exactly thrilled I went on a date with Bakura. She became overprotective to say the least. She called him up and started yelling saying I deserve better and blah, blah, blah. I wrestled the phone away from her and apologized, but by then he had hung up. I have been in my room ever since. I am refusing to leave until Camille apologizes to him. They are getting worried; I can feel Camille's nervousness and Bakura won't stop calling every night. "Maybe I should try no eating…" I think out loud.

"Don't you dare!" Camille yells from the kitchen.

"Well, it isn't like I have food in here." I reply. "Is it that hard to apologize? He isn't a bad guy."

"Who the hell did you go on a date with, because it wasn't Bakura." She tries to control her anger.

"He even gave me something special." I whisper. "It had to be him. It wasn't Ryou." Now I'm just mumbling to myself. To Camille I yell loudly, "This is the first time in three years I'm happy and you don't approve? Why can't you trust me?"

"It's not that I don't trust you." Camille softly says at my door. "I don't trust him with your fragileness."

"I am not fragile!" I argue. I bury myself in a book to escape Camille's mothering.

Camille sighs, defeated. "Julia, I will find him and apologize. Do you want it to happen in front of you or can you take my word?"

"I can take your word." I don't push it. _Maybe he will sneak in or come back with her._ I don't ask her though, I'm not stupid.

"Thank you." I hear the door close.

"Hopefully Camille hasn't scared him away completely." I sigh. I love her to death, but she can be a little protective.

_Julia, let me up. I know you are home alone._ Layla's voice fills my head.

_I'm coming._ I get up and buzz her up. I wait on the couch. _I guess Camille told you._

Layla chuckles behind me. "Yeah, she was getting worried." She examines me closely. "You have lost weight and very pale. What have you been doing to yourself?"

"Camille didn't tell you?" I'm shocked. "She tells you everything."

"She told me you're mad at her because she yelled at Bakura. That's it." Layla looks at me closely. "What really happened?"

"Well, that." I sigh. "I went on that date, but Ryou and Bakura switched places. So I went on a date with Bakura instead. I knew immediately and didn't mind. I actually had a great time. But when Camille found out she got mad. She called him and yelled at him. I got mad at her because I was happy with him. So, I locked myself in my room until today when she finally agreed to apologize."

"Don't you think that was a little extreme Julia?" Layla asks.

"Maybe a little, but I didn't know what else to do." I lean into Layla. "How are you and Akefia?"

"We are fine." She holds me close. "He doesn't know what to do with himself." Layla giggles. "He is used to being busy and now, he just plots for his heists." She sighs. "He is going to try to be a thief in the modern world. I'm worried."

"He will be fine. I'm sure Bakura is going to help him." I look into her eyes. "They will be okay."

"I know you are right, but it's so different here. I also miss the children we left behind." Layla looks worried. "I know we are back in our younger bodies, I mean it's difficult being eighteen and not able to drink. But, at the age of twenty-three, is it safe for him to even be doing this? Shouldn't he just get a normal job?"

"If it is too difficult for him, he will find out soon enough. Layla, Akefia loves you and he does this to provide for you. I'm sure you guys will get used to this era." I get up and fall back down dizzily.

"Julia! Are you alright?" Layla tries to help me.

"Yeah, just a little weak is all." I stand up slowly this time. "I just need some food." I make macaroni and cheese with hot dogs.

"I have to go now, but please don't make Camille worry as much." She laughs. "Especially when it comes to Bakura, they used to thieve together. She has seen his bad side; that is why she worries. Though," Layla smiles a knowing smile. "She never saw the loving side of him. Maybe you will change that." She leaves the apartment making my head spin. _She is completely right!_

_Who is?_ Camille asks.

_Uhhh, Layla?_ I don't try to lie.

_About?_ Camille asks.

_Some information Julia needs._ Layla interrupts. _Have fun you two._ I run to my room and immediately change my clothes to wait for Camille's reaction.


	3. Chapter 2: Understandings

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. :) Comments are welcomed because I am not sure if I am a good writer really. Tips, criticisms, anything is welcomed. Thank you :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Understandings *Camille's POV*

I stalk through the streets. "I can't believe she is making me do this. I am here to protect you from idiots like him!" I make it to his apartment quickly and knock on the door. No one answers. I knock harder. "Open up Bakura!"

"What?" He opens the door slowly. "What do you want?"

I take a deep breath and sigh. "I am here to apologize for going off on you over the phone."

"So, you are here to do it in person?" Bakura crosses his arms and leans against the doorframe.

"I wish. No, that would just upset Julia more." I look into his brown eyes. "I will allow this to prosper, but if you so much as harm one hair on her you will wish you were naked in the Shadow Realm with Zorc." I stare him down. "I can be your worst nightmare."

"I have no doubt Camille." He nods his head. "I would deserve it if I did any of those things." My jaw drops. "What?" Bakura asks defensively. "Just because I have a bad past doesn't mean I never loved her. I want to murder Yami for hurting her and that bastard who took away her innocence." His arm tenses at the mention of Yami and mystery rapist. "So, I guess give her my best." He starts to close the door.

"Wait!" I stop the door from closing. "Come back to the apartment with me. It can be a surprise for her."

"Should I trust you?" Bakura eyes me suspiciously.

"It's for Julia! She hasn't eaten anything for a week! Maybe if you come back, she will eat. Please?" I grab his hand. "I'm worried about her."

He sighs. "I will come over and check on her. What if she won't eat?"

"Julia! You fucking tell me what this plan is right now!" I didn't realize I was yelling out loud until I saw Bakura's face. "Sorry, the weird bond is still there."

"So, am I still coming over?" He looks at me a little concerned. "If I am I need to grab some things."

"How long do you think you are staying?" I smirk.

"Well, I don't leave without my knives and I need to protect her." He comes right back with a duffle bag.

"How many fucking knives do you have?" I stare at him.

"No, there are also guns, games, clothes, and movies along with the knives." I just slap my forehead. "Are you ready?"

"Waiting on you princess." I smirk and dodge his arm. "Let's go." We have an uneventful walk back to the apartment, though Bakura did steal some flowers. But, that was kind of sweet. I smile. "Maybe I was wrong about this." I whisper to myself.

"Is it alright if I give her these?" He asks.

"Why wouldn't it be?" I smirk at my old partner. "Since when did it matter what I thought."

Bakura sighs. "Because this is different and you know I have to ask you and Layla for her hand in marriage if it even lasts that long."

I stop dead in my tracks. "Marriage?"

"Yeah, I know it's a lot farther down the road, but I wouldn't mind it." He smiles.

"Bakura, you guys went on one date a week ago. Don't rush things. You two are only eighteen." I caution.

"You are right." Bakura looks at the ground. "I've never been a patient guy, but I will have to be with this."

I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Just wait a few years. Julia would probably say yes the moment you bring it up." I chuckle. "She can't wait to start her own family."

"Family?" He asks nervously.

"Bakura, please don't tell me you thought it would be just you two the rest of your lives?" I laugh at his disappointment. "She adores children. She wants at least three."

"Well, thanks for telling me." Bakura looks down. "I've always wanted to have a son."

"We're here." I lead him up to the apartment. "Good luck." I open the door to find Julia sitting on the couch reading a book. "Hey you!" I walk over and hug her.

"Hey." She returns it strongly. "I made macaroni and hot dogs."

"Okay." I walk into the kitchen and warm up my food. "There is a surprise in the living room." I say to her as she follows me into the kitchen.

"Really?" She walks back into the other room and gasps. "Bakura?"

"Hi, ummm, Camille was worried and wanted me to make sure you are okay." He shuffles from foot to foot. "I got these for you." Bakura holds out the flowers.

Julia takes the flowers nervously and blushes. "Thank you. I've never gotten flowers before." She smiles up at him. "I love them." I watch as she kisses his cheek sweetly. Bakura's face was priceless. It is a mix of happiness, shock, and embarrassment. "Camille, could you prepare a vase?"

"Yep." I set it down on the coffee table. "Here." I smirk at them. "I will be in my room. Don't get pregnant." I hear Julia's laugh for the first time in months. "You better be her antidote Bakura." I couldn't stand watching her heart break for a fourth time.


	4. Chapter 3: An Unwanted Visitor

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Here is chapter three. Finally, it took me a while to figure out where I wanted to go with this. I'm pretty proud of it. Enjoy :) Comments and ideas are welcomed. **

* * *

Chapter 3: An Unwanted Visitor *Julia's POV*

Well, that was a big surprise. _I thought you hated him._

_That doesn't mean you can't be happy. But he is not allowed staying over or getting you pregnant or going into your room or using his knives in the apartment._ Camille lists off.

_Wait, you let him bring his knives over?_ I ask. _Great._

_It wasn't much of a choice Julia._ Her tone causes me to laugh.

_Thanks Camille._ I smile and lean into Bakura's embrace. "So, how have you been?"

"I've been alright, but I'm more worried about you." He looks down at me. "Camille said you wouldn't eat?"

"Well…" I start.

"You need to eat Julia, no matter what is going on between me and Camille." Bakura pulls me close to him again. "I haven't felt something like this in a very long time."

"I'm right here. Don't worry." I whisper.

"I'm always going to worry now." He says into my hair.

"Why?" I pull away and look up.

"I'm going to worry if I'm going to be good enough for you, if I can keep you safe, or even if you like me." I suppress a laugh. _Did you think he was capable of saying things like this?_

_Not in my wildest dreams._ Camille laughs._ Good luck with that one._

"So, Julia, I know it is still a sensitive topic for you." I look up curiously. "But, who raped you?"

I look down. "Ummm, it doesn't matter." I force myself to hold in the tears.

"Yes it does." He lifts my face up. "I'm sorry he did that to you."

"This is what happened." I take a deep breath. "Ryou and I were going to hang out at the park. Well I got there early so I walked around." My voice catches but I ignore it. "This man said he needed help and I like helping people so I followed him. When we got to his car, he pushed me into it. You know what happens next." I turn away so he can't see my tears. "It went on for three hours. Then Camille followed our bond, ripped open the door, and killed him. Then she took me home and comforted me." I keep looking at the ground. "So you cannot kill him."

"How did you—"

"I can feel your anger, your hatred for the man. I felt it too." I sigh. "I don't ever leave without the millennium knife anymore. I don't ever feel safe, even in my own apartment."

He comes up behind me and hugs me. "I won't let anything like that happen to you again." I find myself relaxing against my will. "I promise."

"I believe you Bakura." Bakura leads me to the couch so I can sit. "Ryou needs your protection too."

"He doesn't like me around often." Bakura sits next to me. "Ryou is still a little scared of me."

I smile. "You did scar him."

"I know." He sighs. "He is getting used to me though."

I smile. "That's good." There was a knock at the door. "I didn't know Camille was expecting someone." _Who are you expecting?_

_No one._ Camille replies. _Don't answer it._

_But that's rude Camille._ I look at Bakura nervously. "Camille isn't expecting anyone."

"Don't answer it."

"Stop sounding like Camille!" I get up to answer the door. There is another, more urgent knock. "That's rude." I cross the room to the door.

"Julia!" Bakura jumps up and gets between me and the door. "Don't, I have a bad feeling."

"So do I." Camille enters the room. A louder angry knock sounds. "I will get it. Bakura get ready." I am pushed behind Bakura as he gets ready to throw knives. _What the hell do you two have? Mother's intuition?_

_Shut up and let us protect you._ Camille throws me a look over her shoulder then opens the door slowly. "Hello?"

"Is Julia here?" A stranger I've never seen before is at the door. Then it hit me. _Camille, slam the door!_

"No, I'm sorry she isn't home. May I ask why you need to speak with her?" Camille gets ready to fight.

"My father, umm, assaulted her." The man looks down at Camille. "I wanted to apologize on behalf of our family. He drank a lot and started doing drugs. My father was mentally unstable."

"Well, I will give her your regards." Camille tries to close the door but the man stops her. "What?"

"I know this is inappropriate but would you like to go out sometime?" The stranger smiles. "You are quite lovely."

"Going out with my sister's rapist's son is a little unorthodox don't you think?" Camille tenses. "You may leave now."

"Why? Is your pathetic boyfriend over there easily jealous?" The man turns insane. "I won't take no as an answer." He tackles Camille to the ground where she keeps punching him until he restrains her. The man strattles her. "You will be pleasured; I promise."

I run out from behind Bakura. "Don't harm her!" I plow right into him and land on the floor, but Camille is safe.

"Oh, Julia, you have a lot to learn. I will finish what my father has started." He targets me now and tries to get on top of me. Camille rushes in, but can't get a good hold of him and slams against a wall. Bakura tries to cut him, but is thrown on top of Camille. _Great, I let this experience happen again._ I try not to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

_Don't worry. Bakura just needs your permission. _Camille's voice invades my head.

_For?_

_To throw knives so close to you. I don't like the idea, but it's the best one we have._

_Do it now!_ I practically scream. The movement above me stops abruptly. I have my eyes closed so I am less traumatized. I feel strong hands lift me up and hold me. I don't open them until Bakura tells me I'm safe. I slowly open them. He is stroking my hair. "Thank you." I cling onto him.

"Are you okay?" Bakura looks down concerned.

"Now I am." My response is muffled by his chest. "Next time don't hesitate."

"I won't." He kisses my forehead. "I told you I will be here to protect you."

"Can he stay Camille?" I look around for her. "Where is she?"

"She went to get rid of his body." Bakura holds onto me tighter. "You don't need to see it."

"I wasn't going to ask." I close my eyes again. _Camille, can he please stay? I will sleep on the couch and he can have my room. Please?_

_I guess. He will be nice help._ Camille sighs. _Are you alright?_

_I will be okay._ I whisper. _It wasn't as bad as last time. Thank you._

_You're welcome._

"What did she say?" Bakura's voice brings me back.

"She said you can! I'm going to sleep here and you will have my room."

"No, I'm going to sleep out here okay? You will still be in your room." He looks at me and smirks. "You can't tell me otherwise."

"But—" Bakura stops my protest with his lips. My head is spinning and I don't really know what I'm doing. His tongue invades my mouth and explores every part. Finally we pull away for air.

"But nothing." He kisses my cheek and makes me blush. "I will sleep right here and protect you."

"Okay." I look down and blush some more. "Ummm, it's getting late. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Julia." Bakura gives me one last hug and quick kiss before I head for my room.

Once the door closes, I let my emotions out. I smile. I giggle. I dance around stupidly. Lastly, though, I lie down and cry. "It almost happened again." I mumble. Soon my emotions exhaust me to the point of sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: A Pact

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. I wish they were real... Oh well. Enjoy chapter four. :) Comments and ideas are welcomed with love 3 see love**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Pact *Camille's POV*

I can't fall asleep tonight. _My old partner is in the living room protecting the person I should be protecting._

_I don't think that's the reason you can't sleep dear._ Layla invades my head. _Do you want me to come over?_

_No, I am fine. It isn't the first time a guy took no badly._ I shudder. _Thank you though._

_Julia hasn't responded to me. Is she alright?_ Layla's voice fills my head with worry.

I shake it off. _She is probably asleep Layla. It's kind of scary having that close of a call and having your boyfriend throwing a knife at you._ I sigh. _Bakura is in the living room. She will be fine._

_Wow, you are handling him living with you two well._

_I'm not going to lie, I feel safe knowing we aren't alone anymore._ I look down. _Maybe we should consider a joint apartment._

_Are you serious Camille? I'm surprised._ Layla chuckles. _You couldn't stand him this morning and now a joint apartment is being considered?_

_Shut up Layla. It is so Julia is safe, nothing more!_ I yell at her in my head. _Goodnight. I'm tired._ I pull the covers up and flip on my side. "Bakura, thank you for this."

"You're welcome."

I sit straight up. "What the hell are you doing in here?" I growl.

"I'm checking on you. Almost being raped takes a toll." He looks down at me. "Are you alright?"

"I don't talk about this sort of thing with acquaintances." I glare at him.

"Julia is safe and asleep in her room, though there were dried tears on her face." Bakura sighs. "How can I help you two be safe?"

I give up on the whole 'I don't need you' charade. "Staying here." I sigh. "If you and Ryou want to get a joint apartment, we can all protect each other."

"I was thinking the same thing." He crosses his arms. "I'm going to need help protecting Ryou and Julia."

"If you want, I will protect Ryou while you are with her." I offer.

"Thanks Camille." Bakura smirks. "I hope you have better luck than me."

"I didn't try to kill his friends." I smirk back.

"You're right." He sighs. "I stopped though."

"I know." I yawn. "May I sleep now?"

We hear Julia's scream pierce the night. "Apparently not." Bakura runs out to Julia. I'm right on his heels. "Julia!" He bursts through the door.

Julia screams again. "Julia!" I cry out to her. Bakura pulls her close to his chest and murmurs in her ear. "Julia? Bakura and I are here. You are safe." I whisper as I kneel in front of them and stroke her hair.

"Camille?" Julia cries. "He's back!"

"No honey. He is gone." I whisper. "Remember? Bakura killed him."

"No, not the rapist." She opens her green eyes slowly. "_Him!_" She points behind me. I turn around and see no one. "My cousin!"

My jaw drops. "Julia? I killed your cousin years ago. You were thirteen!"

"I know. But, I see him!" She cries again. "Don't let him get me."

"I won't. It was a dream."

"No! It was the memory!" Julia urges. "It was that night he tried…"

"I know which night." I hold her hand. "He isn't here anymore."

"He is gone now." She relaxes. Bakura gives me a weird look. I shoot back my own that tells him I would tell him later. "Thank you Camille."

"Do you want me to put you to bed now?" Bakura looks down on her lovingly.

"I can myself." Julia tries to escape his powerful arms, but he just tightens his hold.

"No, you've had a rough day. I want to make sure you are okay." He looks concerned.

"If it will help you sleep, I guess so." She lets him lay her down on the bed and tuck her in.

He kisses her forehead. "I will be just outside your room. If you need me, just come out and wake me up." She smiles sweetly and thanks him. Bakura gives her one last kiss before following me out of the room. "So, what the hell is the cousin thing?"

"When she and he were thirteen they hung out on New Year's Eve. Well she went to bed immediately after it hit midnight. He tried to take off her pants when he thought she was asleep." I sigh. "She warded him off that night, but I was pissed in the morning and that night he happens to disappear." I smirk. "No one hurts my Julia." I give him a stern look. "Including you."

"Have you not realized by now that I would never hurt her on purpose?" Bakura looks hurt. "She is my life."

"I don't know if you're hers though." I try to explain. "We haven't talked about it yet."

"I know." He sighs. "I will be waiting for her though."

"Thank you for being here for her." I smile.

"You're welcome. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He smiles back.

"Promise you protect her as your own?" I ask.

"I do. Do you promise to protect Ryou as your own?" Bakura repeats me.

"I do. It's a pact." We spit on our hands and shake on it. "Goodnight partner. We both need the rest." I walk into my room and shut the door. _Time for bed at last._ The moment my head hits the pillow I pass out.


	6. Chapter 5: Surprises

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Ideas and comments are welcomed. Enjoy chapter five! :D**

* * *

Chapter 5: Surprises *Julia's POV*

I sit straight up sweating. "Bakura!" I scream.

"Julia?" Camille runs into the room. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah. It must have just been a dream." I sigh. "I hoped Bakura was here. But, it's okay. That means the almost rape didn't happen." I smile.

"Julia? That wasn't a dream. Bakura went home to pack Ryou and himself up." Camille sits on the bed with me.

"Why? Are they leaving?" I look down. "Is it too late to say bye?"

She smiles. "No dear. But pack up your stuff. We are moving also."

"What?" I jump up.

"We are moving with Bakura and Ryou. We are getting a joint apartment." Camille nervously tells me.

"Okay, why?"

"Because it isn't safe being alone again." She pulls me into a hug. "Bakura and Ryou are coming over around lunch time to help move everything."

"Okay." I get dressed and start shoving my clothes in my suitcase. "Clothes are done." I fold up all of my blankets. "Where are the boxes?"

"In the living room." Camille yells from the kitchen.

I grab three boxes and return to my room. "Okay blankets and pillows in this box." I finish packing the bedding. "This is for my books and stories." I fill up my second box. Soon everything in my room is packed up. "Camille, do you need help?"

"No. Everything is packed. It's already 10."

"You let me sleep in that late!" My jaw drops.

"Julia, you needed it." Camille hugs me. "Just bring your stuff out here for Bakura." A knock on the door startles me. "Relax Julia. Do you want to get the door?"

"I promise it's me!" Bakura yells through the door.

"No, I can't" I hide behind Camille. "People lie!" Camille sighs and opens the door for Bakura and Ryou.

"Is everything okay?" Bakura tries to hold me.

"No, I need Camille." Camille hugs me.

"I'm here." She whispers. "Bakura, will you start packing while I calm her down?"

"Yes, what do you want to go first?" He looks like he didn't even care.

"The furniture?" Camille asks.

"Okay, Ryou why don't you help me?" Bakura snaps Ryou out of his daze.

"Okay." The two start loading the truck.

"Camille, I don't know if I deserve him." I look up at her. "Bakura doesn't deserve a disturbed girl."

"Julia, he absolutely loves you." Camille rubs my back. "He will protect you for the rest of his life."

"I know." I whisper. "I love him too; I just don't know if I can do this with all the attempts of rape toward me."

"I understand." Camille breathes into my hair. "You don't have to do this."

"I know." I hold onto her.

"Julia?" Bakura and Ryou enter the room. "Is everything okay?" Bakura steps closer.

"Y-yeah." I smile. "Bakura, can we take this slower? Maybe not a relationship yet."

He takes a step back. _Shit, I just ruined it didn't I?_ "Okay, I'm here whenever you are ready."

_No you didn't Julia._ Camille soothes me.

"I'm sorry Bakura." I look down. "I don't think you deserve a train wreck."

"You aren't a train wreck." He takes my hand. "But, I will wait until you're ready."

"Thank you Bakura." I hug him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, we can go out sometimes, but not be in a relationship." Bakura looks away. "As long as you're happy."

My heart aches for him. _Camille tell me what to do!_

_Get in the car. Ryou and I are getting impatient._ I look up at Bakura. "Camille says it's time to go." I hurry out of the apartment and climb in the back of the car with her. "I'm ready."

"Are you okay Julia? You look sad." Camille reaches across the van and holds my hand.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I look down. "I just don't know—" I see Bakura walking toward the van to climb into the driver's seat. _If I want to let him go. I thought it would be best, but now I just broke his heart and he won't look me in the eyes anymore. I feel horrible! I love him._

Camille just sighs. _Julia, he will stay with you. The moment you are ready for everything Bakura will lift you up and spin you around in happiness._

I smile at her. _Camille, this is Bakura we are talking about._

She smiles and just shakes her head. _Wait and see._ Camille looks out the window. "I love watching everything go by. The swirl of colors soothes me."

"They soothe me too." Ryou softly joins the conversation. He blushes.

"I like closing my eyes and day dreaming in my own little world." I whisper. I play with Bakura's necklace.

"We're here." Bakura stops the van. "Let's start unpacking Ryou."

"Julia and I will unpack the boxes while you bring them in." Camille gets out of the car.

"Okay." Bakura still wouldn't look at me. "Let's go Ryou."

"Come on Julia." I follow Camille into our new apartment. "Look around dear. There are two large bedrooms for the four of us." She looks down and blushes. "Ryou and I are sharing one."

"Camille, you are trying to kill me." I stare at her. "When were you going to tell me?"

"I just did Julia."

"I meant that you two were dating." I shake my head. "I'm happy for you, but you should have told me." Bakura comes running into the room. "Is everything okay?"

"Why wouldn't you two tell me?" He stalks toward Camille. "You could have told me!"

"You are right, I should have." She looks down.

"Bakura, let her be." I try to get between them.

"You knew?" He turns on me.

"I just found out a few seconds before you." I sigh. "It's going to be okay."

"We are going to have to share a room, will that be okay?" He looks down.

"You can have the bed, Bakura." I smile. "I will have the couch out here, or the floor of our room."

"No!" Bakura argues. "We can share the bed or I'm sleeping on the floor."

I sigh. "Okay. Let's start unpacking." By dinner, we had two beds ready and the couch.

"So, is it alright if you are in the same room as him?" Ryou whispers to me.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it." I brush off everyone's concern. I walk into Bakura and I's bedroom and lay on the bed. "Why does everyone worry about me?"

"Because they love you." Bakura closes our door and sits on the bed. "I'm sorry if I was over protective earlier."

"It's alright." I sit up. "I just don't want to rush anything." I whisper.

"I know that." He takes my hand. "We can have a relationship without moving too fast." I lay my head on his shoulder.

"I need you Bakura." I sigh. "You make me feel protected. I just don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to have to protect me."

"Julia," Bakura holds me. "I have the urge to protect you. I'm not forced, but I need to keep you safe because I love you."

"You don't have to." I sigh. "But you won't listen will you?"

"No, I need you safe." He kisses my hair. "So, can we go steady?"

"Yes." I kiss him. Bakura smiles and pulls me onto his lap. "I thought I ruined my chances."

"Never." He wraps his arms around me. "Don't leave ever." He whispers into my hair. "I can't lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere." I nuzzle close. Bakura starts kissing my neck. "I thought we were going slowly."

"We are. I'm just kissing you." He murmurs.

I smirk. "Yeah, and you know what happens when you do that." Bakura holds me close. "I'm not going anywhere. We can take everything slow dear."

"I know." He smiles.

"Are you two busy or do you want food?" Camille yells through the door.

"I'll be out soon." I yell back.

"No you won't." He whispers. Bakura kisses me deeply causing me to moan. Soon things got carried away…


	7. Chapter 6: Help

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** So unfortunately I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I'm sorry it's been a while. I couldn't think about what to put in this chapter that I liked. Comments and ideas are welcomed. If you are embarrassed about leaving an idea in the comments, just pm me. :) Thanks for the support.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Help *Bakura's POV A month later*

Well, going slow didn't really happen and with that comes complications. I came home from work to find Julia crying in our room. "What is it?" I hold her tightly.

"I can't tell you yet." She mumbles. "I'm not sure what to do yet or even if I'm right." Julia pulls away from me and looks into my eyes. "I'm sorry." She runs into the bathroom and locks the door.

I walk to it and press my forehead onto the door. "What could be that important that you have to hide it from me?"

"Because I don't know if I'm right or not." She says through the door. _Bakura?_ Ryou invades my head.

_Yes Ryou?_

_I know what it is._

_She told you!_ I yell at my hikari.

_No, she told Camille._

_What is it?_ I try to stay calm. _I need to know._

_But, you won't like the answer._ Ryou warns me.

_Ryou, I am this close to breaking down the bathroom door to figure this out._ I threaten.

"Shit, I was right." Julia's exclamation brings me back from my thoughts.

"Julia, I am this close to breaking this door to get to you." I keep my voice calm for her.

She opens the door and holds a white plastic strip out to me. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" I take a step back from her. _This isn't real._

"I-I'm pregnant." Julia looks up at me scared.

"That's unexpected." I couldn't think of anything else to say. _Ryou, I am not ready to be a father!_

_So, what are you going to do?_

_I don't know!_

"You don't have to be in this anymore." She looks back down at the floor. "It's my fault. I can deal with the consequences." Julia slowly walks to the bed and sits down with her head in her hands. "I should probably move out and provide for me and the child. There is no point to having Camille and the others to worry about raising a child." She completely forgot I was in the room, or she didn't care.

"You aren't doing this alone." I interrupt her conversation with herself. "It's my fault too." I sit next to her on the bed. "Let me help."

Julia looks into my face. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, this baby is going to have a father." I protectively place my hand on her stomach. "I love you; this is part of loving you." I kiss her temple. "Our child is going to have the best mother in the world."

"I should ask if it's okay if we stay here." She sighs. "And I should get a second job."

"No, I will get a second job." I smile. "You focus on your studies and current job."

"But," I stop her protest with a passionate kiss.

"You are smart and have a bright future. I'm not letting you jeopardize that."

"Fine, but I'm building all of the furniture for him." Julia looks at me defiantly.

"I can't talk you out of this can I?" I smirk.

"No, nor can you bribe me out of it." She smirks back. "I'm going to help by not making you buy everything. I'm starting with the crib."

"I still need to buy the wood." I try to reason with her.

"No you don't. There are some in the back shed."

I sigh. "You win." Julia tackles me onto the bed with a huge hug. I laugh and hold her close. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kisses me. "Now I must ask Camille about everything." Julia flits out of the room. _Ryou? Do you think it would be okay if we stayed here with the child?_

_Yes, so you are acknowledging your child?_ Ryou can't hide the shock in his voice.

_Why wouldn't I?_ I retort.

_You don't like children._

_Says who?_

_Says you when we shared a body._

_Well, this is going to be my child. I can't stand other people's children._ I make up an excuse. I walk out of my room and sit on the couch. "I don't know if I can do this alone."

"You won't have to." Akefia makes me jump. He chuckles. "Hello Bakura."

"What the hell! Don't do that again!" I yell at him.

"Now what do you need help with? Oh right the baby." I glare at him. "We share a link."

"That doesn't mean you should invade my mind." I argue.

"Please, it's the only why for me to make sure you are alright." Akefia sighs.

"Layla!" Julia comes running down a hallway and hugs her. I chuckle.

"She has a lot of energy. Good luck." Akefia slaps my shoulder.

"Are you and Layla talking about raising a family?" I ask.

"Yeah, but so soon. Are you two going to be alright?" He looks at me.

"Yes, I will be thieving with you and working two jobs. Julia is keeping her job and keeping to her studies. On top of that she is making the furniture for our child." I shake my head. "This is going to be crazy."

"It always is with your first." He sighs. "If you need help just talk to me."

"Thanks." I nod at him. Julia comes over and hugs me. "Hi dear."

"Hi, Camille wants to help so we are staying." She smiles up at me. I kiss her gently.

"I had no doubt." Julia just presses closer. "I promise to protect us." I whisper.

"I know you will. Thank you for staying." She nuzzles my chest.

"I'm right here and I'm not leaving." I hold her tighter. "Everyone is here to help also."


	8. Chapter 7: Hanging in There

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** Sadly I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I'm actually surprised I made it to chapter 7 on here. This is really fun! Comments and ideas are welcomed! :D If leaving ideas in the comments section is intimidating or embarrassing, please PM me. I promise I won't bite or hate you. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Hanging in There *Julia's POV, Six Months Later*

I love how it's six months in and now everyone is freaking out. I'm not even close to having the freaking baby; everyone else disagrees. "Camille I can handle this."

"No, go rest." She tries to shoo me out of the kitchen.

"No, it's my turn to cook." I argue.

"Well, what if you have the baby while wielding a knife? You could cut yourself!" Camille worries over stupid things like that. "Go find Bakura and entertain him."

"He is at the store with Ryou." I sigh. "Can't I do something?"

"You can rest?"

"I'm not freaking resting!" I burst. "I'm going out to the shed." I mumble. I walk down to my baby's special gift. "I hope you like it. Mommy made it for you." I glide my hand over the smooth wood of the crib. "Soon your dresser will be done too." I turn around and face my project. "Hopefully it will be sanded and stained this week." I get to work gently rubbing the rough sand paper against the wood. I have to angle my body weirdly because of my swelling stomach. "Why are you growing so fast little one?" I smile down at my belly.

"Because it's our child." Bakura startles me from the doorway. I trip over some loose boards, but he catches me before I land on the floor. "Julia, you know you have to be careful."

"I would be if you didn't scare the shit out of me." I snap. I blush and look down. He smirks and pulls me close. "Do you like them? I was hoping for it to be a surprise for you."

"Yes, they are magnificent. Where did you learn to do that?" Bakura feels the smooth wood with his fingers.

"My father." I look up at him. "You don't have to do this if you aren't ready."

"How many times must I reassure you that I'm staying?" He kisses me gently. "I'm not missing this kind of opportunity."

I smile and lean against him. "Thank you." Bakura starts kissing my neck. "Is this all you think about?"

"No!" He immediately stops. "Do you know how long I stay up just worrying about you and the baby?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." I nuzzle him. Bakura's arms protectively encircle my abdomen.

"Julia, never say sorry to me." He whispers in my ear. I give him a weird look and he sighs. "You will learn someday that I'm not the most pleasant person to be with."

I shake my head and hold him close. "I don't want to believe you will harm me." Bakura just kisses my forehead. _Julia, it's time for dinner._ Camille fills my head. "Camille says dinner is ready."

"So soon?" He smirks. I giggle and kiss his cheek. We walk up to the house slowly. "Julia?"

"Yeah?" I look up at him.

"Just because I don't harm you or the child doesn't mean I'm a pleasant person. You two may be in danger as this continues." Bakura stops just outside the door. "I wanted to warn you."

I smile. "Everything will be fine. Camille and Layla are going to teach me how to protect myself." I look at the door. "Let's go." I walk through the door before he can continue this conversation. _Camille and Layla, if Bakura thanks you for teaching me how to fight just go with it._

_What the hell Julia?_ Camille across the room shakes her head. _Did you really lie to him about this?_

_It made him feel better!_

_Doesn't mean you should lie!_ Camille sighs.

_Okay Julia, I really can though._ Layla interrupts. _Too many experiences to count._

_Thanks Layla._ I help set the table for dinner. "What are we having Camille?"

"Chicken, green beans, and rice." She sets it all out on our table. "Hopefully this doesn't make you sick."

I smile. "Thanks Camille." Bakura holds me from behind. Ryou holds Camille and smiles. "Look at this messed up family."

"You better get used to it." Camille jokes. "This isn't going to change any time soon with that baby on the way."

"You're right." Bakura looks down at me worriedly. "We are going to need all the help we can get."

"I'm going to be fine. I love children!" I smile down at my belly. "Mommy will love you no matter what." Bakura looks away awkwardly. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, let's start eating before it gets cold." He sits down abruptly. I look at Camille worriedly and sit next to him. After dinner they talk about what I should do for this baby and what still needs to be done as if I wasn't there. I just sit there on the couch awkwardly and murmur to my child. Even Bakura talks like we aren't in the room. "Well, I think we need to involve Akefia and Layla." I perk up at Layla's name. "I am going to need them safe if something goes wrong and someone comes after us. I need those two safe."

I couldn't take it anymore. I get up and lock our bedroom door behind me. "It's going to be okay." I start talking more to myself then the baby. "They just don't understand what a gift you are." I lie down on the bed and sigh. "Well, you're exhausting me more than I thought was possible." I smile at my tummy. I get a kick as a response. "Well, they will understand someday that you are the most precious thing to me, and don't take anything your father says personally." I whisper. "He is still learning how to be human." After my insane conversation between me and my child, I fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 8: Complications

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I wish but sadly don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. *cries deeply* Well, here is chapter 8. I am really happy with it, but I am sorry about how short it is. I just got the idea in my head and I'm like yes! So that's what happened. Enjoy! :) Oh! And don't forget comments and ideas are welcomed always! Thanks XD (That's my slap happy excited face)**

* * *

Chapter 8: Complications *Bakura's POV*

Julia is going to be the death of me. "Are you sure she isn't responding?" I ask worriedly.

"I'm sure, but that just means she is asleep." Camille tries to sooth me.

"Or dead or unconscious." I pace in front of my locked bedroom door. "I'm going to break this down Ryou."

"No!" Ryou gets between me and the door. "That will just startle her."

I sigh. "Then what should I do?"

"Sleep on the couch tonight and talk to her in the morning." Ryou suggests.

"Fine." I plop myself back on the couch. "I don't like that idea though."

"I know." Camille smiles sadly at me. "I don't like her locked in a room by herself either." I sigh at her comment. "Good night Bakura, try to rest." They retire to their room and shut the door.

After a few minutes I silently walk back to my door. "Okay, hopefully this still works." I pick the lock and open the door slowly. I find Julia crying in her sleep. "Oh sweetheart." I walk over to her side of our bed. "Why must you silently suffer?" I whisper. She stirs slightly and murmurs a name. I couldn't make it out. I walk back over to my side of the bed and slip in next to her. "Good night Julia."

This time I did hear her. "Good night Yami." I jump out of that bed and leave the room. _I can't do this if that's who she loves still!_ I don't know where I'm going but my legs don't stop.

_What the hell is going on?_Akefia's voice only irritates me more.

_Go away, it doesn't matter._ I try to push him out, but he is persistent.

_Well since you're the one banging on my damn door I deserve to know._ He retorts.

_Julia still loves the fucking pharaoh! There I said it now let me in!_ I yell at him. Immediately I'm ushered into their house. "Thanks." I grumble.

"Now why do you think this?" Akefia rubs his temples. "Damn I haven't felt you this pissed since the pharaoh gloated about breaking her heart."

"Because she was asleep and mumbled his name!" I rage.

"So… She is asleep?" He looks at me like I'm stupid. "People say stupid things that don't make sense while asleep."

"Well when you say good night and she replies with his name and smiles." I clench my fists. "I can't do this relationship if she loves him still. I'm going to tell her to think about it for a few weeks then talk to me." I sigh. "I don't want to lose her, but it's better than her faking her feelings."

"But it's so close to the child's birth." Akefia argues. "Do you think that is wise?"

"I'm not sure. I'm still going to be that child's father though." I look at him determinedly. "I just need to crash here for the night. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, whenever you need it." He hands me a pillow and blanket. "I guess I need to tell Layla so she isn't surprised." I watch him walk into their room for the night.

"I was even ready to propose to her." I whisper to myself. "It's funny how messy a relationship can get in just a few seconds." I lie down and close my eyes. "How can we make this work?" I fail at trying to sleep so I just pace and try to think about the child. Before I knew it, the morning comes with no sleep for me.

_Bakura, where the hell are you?_ Ryou's voice is full of worry._ We can't find you._

_Well, I will come home soon. I needed to think._ I leave the safe house and head to the dangerous apartment where I must face my heart break.


	10. Chapter 9: A Baby in the Midst of Chaos

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. *sigh* I always need tea after I write this. It makes me happy. So, I'm sorry about how long this is, but I think it works. Please comment or give ideas at your will. Enjoy chapter 9. Wow, I'm already at chapter 9... That's a lot. Thanks for all the support. :)**

* * *

Chapter 9: A Baby in the Midst of Chaos *Julia's POV The baby is due any day*

So, where shall I begin? The baby is making more of a fuss as it draws closer to the time of his birth. I haven't spoken to Bakura since he asked for a break. I've tried, but he won't let me until I see Yami again and figure out what my feelings are toward him. _I'm so confused_. I hold my head in my hands. _What am I going to do?_

_See Yami again and notice whether or not you still love him._ Camille and Layla firmly say to me about the same time.

_You do realize how creepy it is when you guys do that?_ I reply shortly.

_Yeah well it's the truth Julia._ Camille fires back. _You say his name in your fucking sleep! What did you think Bakura was going to think?_

I slap my forehead mentally. _That is what this is fucking about! He never gave me a real freaking reason to do this!_ I rush to find him. "Where are you?" I whisper to myself. I search the entire house and couldn't find him. _Well, does that mean I should find Yami?_

_Yes._ Layla's gentle voice replies this time. I walk out of my apartment and go to Yugi's apartment. "Yugi?" I knock on the door.

Yami of course has to answer. He smirks. "Hello Julia." I look into his eyes and feel nothing. "What?"

"Nothing." I break the eye contact. "Is Yugi home?"

"No, but my girlfriend is." Yami was getting impatient.

_Now's a better time than never._ I crash my lips to his and again feel nothing. I pull away and leave. "Thanks for the experiment." I yell over my shoulder at his shocked expression. I smirk. _That's for everything douchebag. _I go back to the apartment and try to search for Bakura again. I still couldn't find him. _Camille where is he?_

_On his way home pissed as the devil. What the hell did you do?_ She worries over me.

_He won't harm me Camille._ I reassure her. I hear his footsteps coming closer. "What if I'm wrong?" Bakura bursts into the room. "Hello." I try to keep my expression neutral. "Where have you been?"

"Passing by and saw you with Yami." He can't hide the bitterness in his voice. "How was that passionate kiss?"

"It wasn't passionate or good." I stand up and face him. "Do you know why I did that?"

"Why?" Bakura glares at me.

"Because I felt absolutely nothing when I saw him. I didn't think you would accept that answer so to make sure I kissed him. Guess what I felt?" I smile.

"Happiness?" His heart has split and I can see his defeat on his face.

"No, I felt nothing." I dance over to him. "I feel love and comfort in yours, but with him, it's just a kiss. It means absolutely nothing." I hug him tightly and cry. "I love you Bakura. Did I get the right result? Can you take me back?"

Bakura's barrier fell and I feel his arms tighten around me. "Nothing makes me happier." He strokes my hair and kisses my head. I look up into his eyes and get lost in them. _This is how it's supposed to be._

"Oh no, I have something that will make your day!" I pull away. "Guess who was there when I did that!"

"Who?"

"Tea!" I laugh. "I love revenge."

He laughs and kisses me roughly. "Guess what was even better that you didn't see."

"What?"

"He wanted you back. Yami felt something in that kiss." Bakura smiles down at me. "I'm rewarded with the most beautiful woman in the world that even the pharaoh yearns for."

I smile up at him and hold onto him. "I'm not that special."

"To me you are." He plays with my hair again. Then the front door bursts open. Immediately, Bakura pushes me onto the couch and pulls out two random knives out of his back pocket. _Where the fuck does he put those?_ Yami and Tea come through the door. "What are you two doing here and how did you get through the door?" He aims his knives.

"Where the hell is Julia? She owes us some sort of an apology." Tea speaks in her annoyingly girly pathetic voice. "I mean, our friendship can be revived if only she would say she is sorry."

"Well, friendship woman, you have to get through me." Bakura gets ready to kill, but Ryou and Camille walk into the apartment.

"No! Bad Bakura!" Ryou yells. "These are guests."

"No, these idiots broke into the apartment!" Bakura yells back. I lay on the couch silently. Suddenly I feel warm liquid run down my legs. Intense pain in my lower abdomen starts and the baby kicks.

"No! Not now!" I yell. I grip my stomach urgently. The others haven't noticed between the fighting. _CAMILLE THE FUCKING BABY IS COMING!_ I yell at her.

"WHAT!" Camille jumps over the couch and kneels in front of me. "Are you sure?"

The rhythmic throbs from below are distracting. "YES!" I scream. Bakura runs over and lifts me up from the couch. "Bakura," I cry. "The baby is coming!" He doesn't hesitate. He runs out of the apartment and to the hospital two blocks away. "Will you stay with me?" I ask him as he lowers me down on a hospital bed.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" Bakura kisses my forehead. "I wouldn't miss this for the world." Soon Camille and Ryou come in. "The contractions aren't close enough yet. It will be a while." Camille holds Julia's hand. "She will be alright Camille." Bakura tries to sooth her.

"No! Don't tell me what you don't know!" She yells back.

"Camille, I'm going to be okay." I smile.

"If you die, can I kill him?" Camille asks. Bakura turns away from us at the mention of my possible death.

"No! The child needs one parent!" I shake my head. "And I'm not going to die!" But, then I cry out from a contraction. Bakura rushes to my side and holds my other hand. "I'm going to be okay." I manage.

"I'm here." He kisses my forehead.

"Camille, why don't we go wait for Akefia and Layla." Ryou suggests.

"I can't leave her." Camille looks panicked.

"Camille," She turns to me. "This isn't good for you. You are going to worry over everything and think I'm going to die every time I scream. Go with Ryou." I smile at her. "I'm in good hands."

"If you were, you wouldn't be pregnant." She mumbles as she leaves the room.

"Don't listen to her." I stroke his cheek. "I'm happy we are having a family."

"I'm going to worry over everything too Julia." Bakura kisses my cheek.

"But you won't be talking about my death every time I need to scream in pain." Then another contraction came and I grip his hand tightly and scream. Tears start to form in his eyes, but he doesn't say anything. Bakura just nuzzles my neck and stays next to me. "I'm sorry."

He looks up then. "Julia," Bakura starts, but I couldn't stand what he was going to say.

"No, don't tell me not to apologize!" I interrupt him. "If I didn't want a family, you wouldn't be sad or miserable!"

"Julia," He let the tears fall now. "I want a family because of you. I just wish you didn't have to go through so much pain for it. It's my fault you are in pain."

"No," I start to argue, but I end up screaming from a contraction and squeezing his hand. Bakura doesn't even flinch. "Don't I hurt you when I squeeze your hand tightly?"

He sighs. "It's uncomfortable, but you need it." Bakura kisses my forehead. "I'm here for you." The nurse finally comes in followed by the rest of our weird family. I sigh in relief. Ryou restrains Camille while the nurse and Bakura help me through the delivery. I'm in so much pain I can't see anything. I feel the rhythmic painful throbs and feel the baby moving with each push I give. Every cry I give Bakura flinches. He holds on tightly and tries not to cry in front of everyone. After forever went by, I hear a high pitched wail. "It's a girl." Bakura smiles.

"Oh, I thought it was going to be a boy." I smile. "This girl is going to beat up all of the boys." I giggle. Bakura cuts her umbilical cord. After the doctors cleaned her, Bakura hands me our beautiful child and kisses my forehead.

"You did great." He smiles down at her. "What is her name going to be?"

"Serena." I smile.

Bakura kisses me a little rougher and kisses Serena's forehead gently. "Welcome to our family dear Serena." He looks so handsome when he looks at her. "I'm your daddy." I giggle at him. "And that beautiful woman is your mommy." I kiss him sweetly and he blushes. "Let's let mommy rest." Bakura lifts up our little girl gently. "You are so small. Daddy will teach you how to scare away boys." He snuggles her. "Because none of them are allowed touching my princess." I smile up at him. "Good night Julia. We will be here when you awaken." I nod slowly and fall asleep quickly with my family on my mind.


	11. Chapter 10: Abandoning

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I can't believe I'm on chapter 10 and still going strong. Comments are encouraged and welcomed, as are ideas from you readers. Enjoy and thank you :)**

* * *

Chapter 10: Abandoning *Bakura's POV A few weeks later back at the apartment*

Since we have been home the baby has consumed our free time. I walk into our home every afternoon and find Serena screaming. Julia tries to appease her in every way possible, but she only wants me. "How can something so little love and scream like a giant?" I whisper to my daughter.

"Because she is my child." Julia smiles in front of me. She looks so happy with our new life. "And she is strong and smart like her father."

I smile and hold my daughter in one arm and my beautiful woman in the other. I easily transfer Serena to her mother's arms. "She is safer with you." Julia looks up at me confused. I sigh. "I've been looking into employment with Akefia as you know." She nods. "Well, I have to make sure you are okay when I take this." Julia just stares up at me. "Akefia and I have decided to have you and Layla live here with Camille and Ryou while we are doing this."

She couldn't hide her shock. "So, you aren't allowed seeing us." Julia looks at the ground and takes a deep breath. "How long will this be?"

I couldn't lie to her. "I don't know."

She looks back up at me now. "What does this do to us?"

"Will you be willing to wait for me?" I look into her green eyes.

"Yes, but can you wait?" Julia holds back her tears. "I know how you get. You can't control it sometimes, but you flirt with everyone. I just need to know if you will be faithful."

"I promise and the moment I get done with this I will ask Layla and Camille for your hand in marriage." I hold Julia close. "I love you and Serena. I can't picture a better life than this."

"Bakura?" She looks up at me. "Thank you for everything." Julia kisses my cheek. "Do you need me to help you pack?" She looks back down at our daughter, who is blissfully unaware of me leaving.

"No, but I would like the company while I do." Julia carries our daughter and sits on the bed holding our joy. "Are you going to be okay?

"Yes, we will be fine." She couldn't hold it anymore and cries. "I don't want you to go."

"I know." I stop packing and hold her. "I don't want to leave you two alone either." She leans against me and cries. Serena looks up at her mother worriedly. "Sweetheart, the baby is getting nervous."

Julia wipes her tears and smiles down at her daughter. "See sweetie, mommy is okay."

"Daddy just has to leave for a little bit, but don't worry. Daddy will be back soon." I smile at Serena. "You better take care of your mother for me." She smiles and giggles. "Ah, I'm going to miss you." I kiss her forehead. Serena entangles her hands in my hair and pulls. "I love you too."

"You better finish packing before Akefia comes." Julia whispers. I kiss her temple and continue packing. Serena gives her mother a huge yawn. "Does someone need a nap?" Julia takes her over to her crib and lowers our daughter in. "Sleep well angel. When you wake up daddy will be gone." Julia moves away from the crib then cries again on the bed. The tears silently fall down her face.

"Julia, you know it's needed." I sigh.

"I know." She helps pack my things away. "I think you should have this. You need it more than me." Julia hands me a picture from the time Serena was born. Julia is lying on the bed barely awake, but smiling up at me and Serena. Serena was facing up at me and I was looking down at her. "So you are reminded about who loves you and who is waiting for your return." She hugs me and cries into my shirt. "I love you."

"I love you too Julia." I sigh. "Are you sure I should take it?"

"Yes, I couldn't forget about you." She smiles. "Especially with Serena's hair being white."

"But she has the most beautiful eye color." I kiss her. Then the knock on the door hits us both with reality. "I will be back as soon as possible."

"You better." Tears fall silently down her face and I brush them away. "I want Serena to know her father."

"And she will." I hold her one last time. "But right now I have to go." The knock resounds again. "Be safe and don't try to contact me."

"Can you two at least check in with Ryou?" Julia pleads. "I need to know if you are safe."

"Yes, I promise." She helps me with the bags and opens the door.

"Are you ready?" Akefia looks bored.

"Yes, where is Layla?" I look around for her.

"She is staying with us." I hold in my anger. _Really? I'm the only one who won't put my love in danger?_

_No! She wouldn't leave. I tried, it didn't work._

I sigh. "Tell Serena and everyone I said bye." Julia tackles me into a huge hug. "I love you Julia. Don't forget about me."

"I won't. I'm scared you are going to forget us. But, I love you too." She pulls away and watches me leave her and the baby behind. _I'm sorry I'm abandoning you, but I have no choice._


	12. Chapter 11: Mother's NightmareBlessing

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I'm excited with how this story is turning out! Ahkflhsg (That's my jibberish happy language). Comments and ideas are welcomed. :) Enjoy chapter 11!**

* * *

Chapter 11: A Mother's Nightmare and Blessing *Julia's POV 3 months later*

I pick Serena up from her crib. "Hush baby girl." I snuggle her against the crook of my neck. "I'm here." She cries harder. "I know you want daddy." I hold back the tears. "But, mommy is here sweetheart." I nuzzle her. Serena's cries die down. "There honey." I rub her back and yawn. "Are you ready to fall back asleep yet?" I lay her back down in the crib and tuck her in. She yawns and closes her eyes. I lay back down in my bed and stare at the ceiling. _Bakura, where are you?_

_He is safe Julia. _Layla's voice invades my head. _Just relax and try to sleep._

_I can't! _I try to explain to her. _He hasn't checked in with Ryou for a month! I don't feel safe without him and I miss him. Then when you add the fact he hasn't checked in my anxiety is through the roof!_

_I know._ She sighs. _I can't lie to you anymore. Bakura hasn't been here for a month. Akefia went out and looked for him for two weeks now. He hasn't been back yet either._

I jump out of bed and run to Ryou and Camille's room. "Ryou! I need your help!" I try to wake them up.

"Is everything okay?" Ryou rubs the sleep out of his eyes. "What do you need?"

"I need you to try and contact them!" I cry. "Please!"

"Julia, calm down." Camille joins.

"No! Layla said Bakura hasn't been there for a month and Akefia has been gone for two weeks!" I pace then hear the distant cry of Serena. "Crap! I woke her back up." I run back to my room. "Hello baby girl." I lift her up and feel wetness. "Did you go potty sweetheart?" Serena just whimpers into my shoulder. "Let's get you cleaned up." I walk back out into the bright living room. I see red, red everywhere. I scream. Camille takes Serena from me and strips her naked.

"Julia, we need to find out where she is bleeding from." Camille calmly tells me. I nod and run for a wet cloth. I gently wash my child in Camille's arms. "You need to stay calm."

"I am trying." I take deep breaths and clean all the blood off my daughter. "There, all done."

"I don't see any cuts or scrapes." Camille looks Serena over. "That's a blessing."

"Can I hold her now?" I beg. Serena is crying from being cold and wet.

"Here." Camille hands me my daughter.

"Hush Serena." I snuggle her. "Where did the blood come from?" I look worriedly at Camille. "There wasn't any an hour ago." We walk back to my room and turn the light on. Blood pooled at the bottom of Serena's crib. I gasp. Ryou holds me as I cry.

Camille studies the crib. "Julia, it isn't safe here anymore for you two." I look at her with the "duh" look. She rolls her eyes. "Whoever Akefia and Bakura is working for found you." My jaw drops. "They left a note telling you not to try and find Bakura." Camille looks up worriedly. "I'm so sorry Julia."

"How?" I grip Serena tighter. _Layla! Please get over here._ "But, I need to know where he is Camille!" I cry and hold Serena close.

"I will go and look for him." Camille hugs me and leads me to the couch. "Just stay here with Ryou okay?"

"No!" I try to prevent her going. "I can't lose you too!"

"I'm going and you can't stop me." She argues. A knock on the door interrupts our argument.

"I will get it." Ryou moves to the door. After he opens the door someone pushes their way in. Ryou falls and Camille tenses in front of me ready to throw something. "Bakura!" Bakura helps Ryou up.

"Sorry if I scared all of you." He was covered in blood.

"What the hell happened?" I yell at him. Camille gracefully takes Serena out of my arms while I run to him. "Why haven't you talked to Ryou? Where's Akefia? Why is there blood everywhere?" I just cry and yell at him. Bakura restrains me and pulls me close to his chest. "You made me so worried." I whisper.

"I know. I'm sorry." He holds me close. I cry into his chest for what seems like forever. "Why are all of you up at this hour?"

"Well, whoever has employed you found Julia and Serena." Camille glares at him. "Your daughter was covered in blood."

"What!" Bakura yells. "Are you sure it's my employer?"

"Who else could it be?" I ask him.

He sighs. "I can't tell you." I slap him. "What the hell?" Bakura growls.

"Your freaking daughter was covered in _someone's_ blood and you won't tell us who the hell is responsible!" I yell. Camille gets between us and hands me Serena. "Why are you giving me Serena?"

"Because you are about to kill him." She takes the baby back. "Here, he hasn't seen her in three months." I watch his reaction change from anger to happiness once Serena was in his arms.

"I missed you." He kisses her forehead. "And I missed you too." Bakura looks at me. "We need to leave tonight."

"Where would we go?" I stare at him in disbelief.

"Layla and Akefia are willing to take us all in." He looks at Camille and Ryou. "You two have to come with us too."

"Okay." Camille and Ryou go and pack.

"So, how have you been?" I look at the floor.

"I've been okay, but every night I think of you." He holds me. "I will help you pack."

"Okay." I hesitate at the door. "I don't want to go in."

"Why not?" He looks at me.

"I didn't clean up the blood yet. You can lie on the bed with her so she can sleep." I take a deep breath and open the door. Then everything went black.


	13. Chapter 12: The Enemy

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I, sadly, do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Enjoy chapter 12! :) Comments and ideas are always welcome.**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Enemy *Bakura's POV*

I dive behind the couch with Serena safe in my arms. "Hush Serena. You must be quiet for mommy okay? I will be right back." I gently lay her on a folded blanket. "Be safe." I sneak a glance over the couch. Two men in ski masks are bent over Julia. I jump over the couch and take out one with a lamp to the head. The other straightens up and I throw a knife into his stomach. I rush to Julia. "Please be okay." I whisper to myself. I flip her body over and check her breathing. "Okay, you are alive, now what made you collapse?" I look over her body. "Nothing is there." I just pull her up in my arms. "Please wake up for me." I press my forehead to hers. "Please." I whisper.

"Bakura? Is everything alright?" Camille's voice comes behind me.

"Will you get Serena? She is behind the couch. Don't question just yet." I tell her. I feel her give me a weird look, but she leaves and lifts my little girl up. "Wake up Julia." I feel my tears slip out onto her face. I feel movement to my left side. "What did you do to her?"

"You knew this was going to happen. You, Akefia, and the Ishtar brothers knew the consequences for trying to take us down. Your family members will pay." The deep voice replies.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I yell at him.

"Don't worry. This time we didn't kill her, but we cannot guarantee anything next time." I lunge at him, but he seemed to disappear in thin air.

"Damn him." I whisper and lay back down with her. "They will pay." I whisper to Julia. "I love you." I nuzzle her on the floor.

"Bakura?" Ryou gently calls to me as he slowly walks into the room. "Do you need help?"

I sigh. "I just need help packing." I lift Julia up and lay her on the couch in the living room. "Don't worry Camille she will live."

"What happened to her?" She looks at me concerned.

"I'm not entirely sure." I sigh. "I have to still pack." I pack silently with Ryou glancing at me every few minutes. "What?" I growl.

"Do you think this is very smart to leave so suddenly?" He asks timidly.

"What do you mean?" I look at him.

"They may know where Akefia lives too." I stare at him. _Shit you are right!_

_What?_ Akefia invades my head.

_Does the enemy know where you live?_

_How would I know?_ He sounds irritated.

_Well, they just poured blood on my child and assaulted Julia! _I yell at him.

_Damn, you five need to get over here soon then!_ His voice has a hint of worry. I run back to the living room with our bags all packed up. Julia is sitting up holding Serena, but looks exhausted. "Sweetheart, how are you feeling?" I kneel down in front of her.

"Like I've been hit in the head with a bat." She manages a small smile. I smile back and kiss her cheek.

"Once we get there you can sleep." I help her up. "Let me help you into the car." I lift her up and carry her out to the car. "Ryou will you get the bags?" He nods as I walk out of the door. "Now be honest with me, how are you feeling?"

"Awful, I'm sorry I gave you a scare." Julia looks down in her arms at our daughter. "Is she alright?"

I kiss Julia's forehead. "Yes, I made sure Serena was alright before I protected you. I'm sorry I cannot do both at the same time." I set her feet down for a moment to open the door.

"You did the right thing." She holds onto me. "I want you to protect her before me." I lift her into the van.

"I need to protect both of you Julia." I look up at her. "I can't have a life without either of you." Ryou and Camille pack the car.

"We are ready." Camille lays a hand on my shoulder. "Thanks for staying out here with her." Camille climbs into the van next to Julia and I climb into the driver's seat. Ryou turns around and makes sure everyone is ready. Camille helps Julia strap Serena in and holds her hand. I drive to Akefia's house and try to keep the worry out of my head.


	14. Chapter 13: A New Problem

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Just as a heads up, as band continues and school starts up, updates will be less frequent. I am sorry. But, enjoy chapter 13 and, as always, comment and ideas are welcomed. :)**

* * *

Chapter 13: A New Problem *Julia's POV*

I just keep staring at Serena. "Don't worry sweetheart. Daddy protected mommy." I caress my daughter's sleeping face and keep whispering to her.

"Julia, you may wake her up if you keep talking to her." Bakura laughs.

I sigh. "I know." I look over at Serena's face. "I'm just worrying for her."

Bakura smiles while he drives. "Why don't you fall asleep too? I will wake you up when we get there." I lean against the window. "Relax."

"I'm trying." Camille rubs my arm. The next thing I know Bakura is lifting me up from the car. "Bakura, a few more minutes." I mumble. I feel his smirk and wrap my arms around his neck. "I can take our daughter."

"I know." He whispers in my ear. "Here." I feel something heavy on my abdomen and hold it. I look down at Serena and smile. "Let's get you two inside." He takes me up the stairs, through the hallways, and to a room. Bakura lays me on the bed and takes Serena.

"No, I want her." I whine.

"Julia, you are tired." He puts our daughter in the crib. "Akefia and I made this crib when we were discussing these arrangements."

"Okay." I yawn. Bakura jumps onto the bed next to me. He pulls me close and kisses my cheek. "I've missed you." I curl up against his body.

"I've missed you too." Bakura smiles.

The next morning I woke up alone in the bed. Serena's screams didn't wake me like they usually do. "Serena?" I sit straight up and don't recognize the room I'm in. "Bakura?" Panic rises in my chest. "Bakura!" I jump out of the bed. A hand covers my mouth and forces me back down on the bed.

"Hush Julia, you are going to wake Serena up." Bakura whispers in my ear.

"Where were you?" I hold onto him.

"I was talking to Akefia about everything." He pulls me close. "Plus, Serena wanted some daddy attention." I sigh and bury my face into his chest. "What is it dear?"

"Is this the kind of life we want for Serena?" I look over at her crib.

"I want you two to be happy." Bakura nuzzles me. "If this is too much, let me destroy these men. Once it's safe you can leave me and start over."

I hold onto him. "I will stay with you through this." He kisses my temple. "But, if I feel like we are in danger, I am packing our daughter up and leaving."

"But how will you defend yourself?" Bakura kisses my neck. "You two are here so I can."

"Then come with us." I look at him.

He sighs. "I guess I won't have a choice when the time comes." I kiss his cheek. "At least I would know you are safe."

Serena starts whimpering. "I better get her before she wakes up the whole house." My legs are wobbly and Bakura had to help me to the crib. "What is wrong with me?" I hold Serena close.

"It's from the intruder." He clenches his fists. "I don't even know what he did to you."

_I do._ I look down at Serena. "Do they want her?"

"No." Bakura's arms encircle us. "She is innocent, but I am not. They will not harm an innocent."

"I know why they want me." I blurt out.

"Julia?" Bakura looks down at me questioningly. "Why would they want you?"

"I-I have some information they want." I don't look at him.

"Tell me what it is Julia." He holds my chin up so I look into his light brown eyes. "I need to know."

"Layla, Camille, and Ryou aren't threats either." I say.

"What about you?" He looks at me desperately.

"I know how to defeat them." I look around. "Who are these people?"

"I cannot tell you that." Bakura holds me at arm's length. "Tell me how to destroy them!"

"I can't." Tears start to form. "You won't let it happen if you found out." I kiss Serena's forehead. "Here, she needs you."

He takes her, but grabs my arm when I try to leave. "Julia, I need to know now."

"I-I have to die." I don't look at him. "The blood of a hikari who has lost their innocence must be spilled."

"What about Yugi?" Bakura asks.

"He is still innocent." I sigh. "So, there lies the problem, and the solution."


	15. Chapter 14: Protection

_**DISCLAIMER: **_***cries* I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Why do I feel depressed every time I write this? Ugh. Anyway, thank you for all the views. Comments are welcomed. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 14: Protection *Layla's POV*

We aren't allowed to leave the apartment at all. It's getting a little out of hand. "Akefia, we can't just stay in here like we don't exist." I argue with him.

"If that keeps you safe, then yes you can." He doesn't budge on the subject.

"But Julia said that Camille and I aren't in danger." I try to tackle this logically.

"No, I don't care if you aren't part of this whole 'destroy the enemy' scheme; you are staying here where it is safe." Akefia walks out the door to join Bakura at work.

I sigh. "Why does he do this?"

"Because he worries about you." Camille walks into the room. "Sorry Layla, but I don't miss that."

I laugh. "It's okay. Remember, I got used to it." Camille sits next to me and comforts me. "How are Julia and the baby?"

"She is withdrawing from us, including Bakura." She sighs. "Serena is the only one who comforts her. Soon she is giving that up too." I look at Camille worriedly. "Layla, you know it's been about a month since she found out. You would be taking it hard too."

I sigh. "I know."

"Let her think over this by herself. All we can do is wait for her to come to us." Camille gives my hand a quick squeeze. "Worrying over her won't solve anything." She gets up and moves to the kitchen. "Those boys better start eating breakfast before I shove it down their throats."

I laugh. "You know how stubborn they are."

"I know, but that doesn't mean let's starve ourselves." Camille starts frying up bacon and pancakes. "This is taking a toll on Ryou. He isn't used to Bakura yet and now there is two of him."

"Akefia won't harm him." I start.

"But, he is friends with Bakura and that's all Ryou knows." She sighs. "I've tried explaining it to him, but that results in a headache for him. So, he doesn't exactly understand."

"And how the hell did you end up with the innocent one?" I smirk.

"He isn't _that_ innocent!" Camille argues.

"Please, he is almost as innocent as Yugi!" I laugh.

"No, he isn't!" She blushes.

"What are we talking about?" Julia walks into the room pale and disheveled with her daughter wide awake in her arms.

"About how Camille got the innocent one and you didn't." I laugh.

"Oh." She sits next to me on the couch, but doesn't look up from her daughter's face.

"How are you?" I attempt at small talk.

"I'm good. How about you?" Julia looks up briefly then back down.

"I'm good, but Julia you don't look like you are feeling alright."

"I said I am fine." She argues. Then she did something I never expected. Julia hands me her daughter. "Take care of her. Give her to Bakura, he would want her. I have to go." She gets up, grabs her duffle bag and walks out the door.

"Julia!" I yell after her. She doesn't even turn around for one last look at the life she is leaving behind. "What am I going to tell Bakura?" I look at Camille. Her face still wears the shock that I feel.

"Julia would never abandon Serena." Camille whispers. She whips out her phone and punches in numbers. "Bakura?" Her face goes from distressed to terrified. "Yes, that can happen. Are you sure? Is it safe? Yes, well, about that. No, she just walked out the door and left us with Serena." Her look then turns to agony. "Calm down Bakura. I can say the child is mine or Layla's since they want children. Yes, I will ask her. Okay, bye."

"What is it?" I ask her.

"Serena is your baby with Akefia. Their boss is coming over for dinner and only you and Serena can be visible. Ryou and I have to be in our room." Camille hugs me. "Be careful. Bakura thinks the enemy will attack tonight."

"Thank you for the warning. When is Ryou coming home?" I comfort a confused Serena.

"About 4. Once he is home I will tell him what's going to happen." She throws away the burnt pancakes. "Well, at least we have bacon!"

I laugh. "Of course you save the bacon."

"What else would I save?" Camille starts chewing on a piece of bacon.

"How did he take the news of her walking out?" I take a piece off the plate and start eating.

"Not well, the moment his boss leaves he is running after her." She shakes her head. "Do we even know who his boss is? Or who their enemy is? It's getting confusing."

I shake my head. "But I will learn tonight and I will tell you."

"Good." Camille looks longingly at the door. "I want to go after her, but Bakura and Ryou would be pissed if I leave." She looks at me defeated. "What is going to happen?"

"I don't know." I look down at Serena. She has her father's white hair and her mother's green eyes. "I promise to take care of you, no matter what happens."


	16. Chapter 15: A Bloody Return

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. This is short and I'm sorry about that. I couldn't think of how to continue without ending it yet so I stopped. Thank you for all the views! Comments and ideas are welcomed. Enjoy! WOOOOOOO!**

* * *

Chapter 15: A Bloody Return *Bakura's POV*

Akefia and I rush home to help Layla with dinner. _I need this over with so I can find her. I need to know Julia is safe._ I slam the car door and run inside. "Layla, instead of that plan, can I have my daughter and say Julia walked out on us?" She looks at me questioning. "I need to hold my daughter so I don't run out the front door and look for Julia!"

"Yes, here you go baby girl." Layla gently hands Serena to me. She sighs. "I miss having children."

Akefia wraps an arm around her. "Not now, not with the danger going on."

"I know." She looks up at him. "I just miss them."

I look down at Serena. "Now you have to take care of me." She babbles her response. "You are a good girl." Layla finishes dinner early and sets it on the table. "What am I going to do?"

"Wait for her to come back." Akefia shakes his head chuckling.

"I don't find this funny. She isn't coming back." I yell at him. Serena starts crying. "No, daddy isn't mad at you. Hush Serena, it's okay." I comfort her.

"Layla ran away a few times. She always came home." He points out to me.

"Yeah, but she didn't have a death sentence on her." I fire back. "When I find her, she is going to be locked in our room and cannot leave the house."

"Isn't that a little overprotective?" Layla asks.

"As long as she is safe I don't care." I relax a little bit.

"But what kind of relationship is that?" She questions. "Julia isn't going to take that well."

"I'm not used to this and all I want is to protect her. You know that." I sigh.

Akefia chuckles again. That is really irritating. "You have no clue on what to do in a relationship. Do you?"

"Shut up. Need I remind you I'm you after being trapped inside a necklace for five-thousand years?" I glare at him. "After five-thousand years you would lose touch with love too."

"I guess you're right." He smirks at me. "But I would never be desperate enough to lock her in a room."

I sigh and ignore him. "I have you after all." I whisper in Serena's ear. "I promise to bring mommy back." The knock on the door startles all of us. "Akefia, that's him."

He gets up and opens the door. "Julia!" She falls to the floor with her arm bleeding everywhere. "Hold on." Akefia picks her up and carries her to our bed. I follow him into the room.

"S-Serena, is she alright?" Julia grips his arm.

"Yes, Bakura has her." He leaves us alone.

"Julia, what happened?" I lean down and kiss her forehead.

"It's over and I will live." She whispers. "So, your boss is very interesting."

I sigh. "My boss is Kaiba. I doubt you find him interesting."

"Kaiba is your boss?" Julia looks up. "Well, then I had a conversation with someone pretending to be your boss."

"Who?" I look at her desperately. "I need to know."

"Pegasus." She whispers.

"Just rest. You need it." I lay Serena in her crib for a few minutes to tuck Julia in. "Quick question, who did you kill?"

"Tea." Julia smirks. "But she got my arm."

"Tea wasn't the enemy Julia." I kiss her. "But I'm glad she is dead."

"So, who is?" She asks.

"No one you need to worry about."

"Yes I do."

"I have your blood on this cloth. When I see him, I will throw it on him. Once it touches him, he will be destroyed." I hug her. "Now sleep."

"You can't command everything Bakura." Julia yawns. "But, I will listen to this one."

"Okay." I kiss her forehead. I go over to Serena and see she is asleep as well. "Goodnight princess."


	17. Chapter 16: Heartbreak

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I am so sorry about not uploading this sooner. I am also very sorry about how short it is. I am running out of creative juice and whenever I get an idea I'm either at school or marching band. Why must my life be consumed by many things? Ugh, anyways, comments and ideas are welcomed (almost needed). Enjoy chapter sixteen dear readers! Have fun!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Heartbreak *Julia's POV*

_Where are they?_ I frantically look around the room. "Serena? Bakura?" I hear voices outside the bedroom door.

_Julia, are you alright?_ Layla's voice answers my concerns.

_Where are Bakura and Serena?_ I reply.

_They are out here. Relax, you cannot come out._

_Why not?_ I hold myself and start for the door._ I will kill the bitch._

_It's not a woman dear._ Layla chuckles. _Why do you two automatically assume cheating?_

_Because I don't trust other women!_ I snap at her. _Who the hell is it?_

_Kaiba._ She laughs. _Who knew he had a second company dedicated to crime? He has the best double life ever!_

I smile. _I guess you're right. Just look after them for me okay?_ I pace my room. "Hmm, I guess I will clean up here." I mumble to myself as I pick up Bakura's clothes. "Bakura, I am gone for a day and the room is messed up." I mumble to myself, but I can't help but smile. "You need me to clean up after you." I shake my head and chuckle. "But what am I going to do with you?" I put away the clean clothes and put his work clothes into the wash basket.

"You are back for a few hours and started working? You know how I feel about your overworking mind." I turn around and practically run into Bakura. "I was surprised when you decided to rest." He smirks and pulls me close.

"Where is Serena?" I hold onto him tightly.

"In her crib, she is asleep." Bakura caresses my hair comfortingly. "You should be too."

"I had enough rest." I pull away from him. "You are the one who needs rest." He shakes his head sadly. "Why not? You are working all the time."

"I need to continue working right now." Bakura turns away from me and starts packing a large backpack. "Akefia, Camille, and I are going to be gone for a little bit." I feel tears sting my eyes. "I will be back. I promise." I hear strain in his voice.

"What is going to happen?" I turn him so he can face me. "Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not lying to you." Bakura argues. "I just need to leave for a little bit."

"Without any explanation?" I exclaim. "I can't keep worrying about if, and when, you are coming back. You need to tell me things."

"Well, where was this when you ran off today? I didn't get a phone call or warning of where you were going!" He yells back. "I had to worry about your death all damn day. Then I had to come home to our daughter and comfort her broken heart because you left her!" Serena cries from the noise. I rush over to her and pick her up. "You don't even know what I felt when Camille called me today. You couldn't imagine how desperate and helpless I felt." Bakura calmly picks up his backpack and leaves the room without a glance back at us.

I look down at Serena. She stares up at me with his brown eyes. I let the tears flow and watch them darken her blanket. Serena keeps staring at me with fear in her eyes. "Don't worry angel. Daddy is going to come back for you." I hold her close. _He won't let anything stand between you two._ I feel my heart ache for him and I try to block the pain. I lay my daughter in the crib gently and watch her peaceful slumber. "He just won't come back for me." I whisper. "Your mother is just completely—"

"Fabulous!" Then I black out.


	18. Chapter 17: Pushed Out the Door

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. *cries deeply* I'm sorry it's short and stuff, but my brain is fried between school and keeping up with homework between practices, games, and competitions. Well, enjoy and feel free to comment and/or give me some ideas. :)**

* * *

Chapter 17: Pushed Out the Door *Bakura's POV*

_No Ryou! I am not going to come home and that's final!_ I yell at him in my head. We've been arguing for almost an hour now.

_But, Julia is gone. She didn't even say goodbye!_ Ryou's voice is full of worry. _Julia left without Serena. We only noticed when Serena's screams were not calmed._

_Wait, she left Serena alone!_ I couldn't hold back my anger. _Julia left my daughter alone!_

_Bakura!_ Ryou yells at me. _Serena is fine! Layla has her. She and I are more worried about the fact that neither of us saw her leave or tell us to take care of the baby!_

I was taken aback by his yelling. _You have my attention Ryou, but what do you want me to do about it? Coming home won't solve anything._ I sigh.

_Come home and be here for your daughter. Serena needs at least one parent._

_I can't just quit Ryou. Who is going to provide for her?_ I look up at Camille as she walks into my room. "Ryou says he misses you in bed." I smirk.

_I did not! _Ryou mumbles embarrassed.

_You were thinking it. _

_Just like how you were thinking about how Camille looks like Julia, but you could never date her because she would argue over everything and not be fun in bed?_ Ryou fires back.

_Shut it._ I growl. _Ew, Ryou I didn't need to see that!_ Camille laughs at my facial expression. "What the hell did you do to my hikari?"

"He suggests everything, I just like his ideas." She smirks. "Now why did he play that card?"

"No reason." I grumble. "He wants me to go back home."

"I was just about to talk to you about that." Camille crosses her arms. "I think you should go back too."

"I'm not going to talk about this. I'm staying here and providing for my daughter the only way I know how." I snap at her.

"But, what about Julia?" Camille grabs the front of my shirt and pulls me close. "You should be finding her, if not for you, for your daughter." She whispers threateningly.

I glare at her. "She doesn't want me."

"But you want her." She studies me.

"What makes you say that?" I push her away. "I don't need her and she doesn't want me."

"Yes she does." Camille whispers. "She just pushes you away because of her fear."

"Whatever you say, I just know you are crazy for thinking I need her." I scoff. "I don't need any mortal except Ryou."

"You don't need him anymore." She smirks at me. "Just accept that you need her as much as she needs you."

"I don't bloody need her!" I argue with Camille. "But," I sigh. "I will find Julia for our daughter."

"Thank you for being logical." Camille sighs. "Akefia and I will be fine." She helps me pack. "Please forgive her, Bakura. Julia is just looking out for herself."

"I will try." I sling my bag over my shoulder. "How will I get there?"

"Here." Camille hands me a ticket. "Your flight leaves in an hour." I run out the door and to the airport three miles down the road. I hop onto my plane just in time and relax. _Where could she be? Pegasus I will find her and bring her back to our messed up, broken family._


	19. Chapter 18: The End of a Nightmare

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I'm sorry for how slow my updates are. School is killing me with so much homework and crazy practice hours. But, this is that latest chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 18: The End of a Nightmare *Julia's POV*

"Won't killing me kill you?" I strain to hear where my captor is. The blind fold is tight against my eyes and I cannot move my arms or legs. I think I'm on my side, I couldn't tell you which though. Whether I'm on a mat or the floor is another unknown.

"If I spill your blood, yes." His creepy pedophilia voice sends a shiver down my spine. "I'm just going to hold off killing you cleanly." His voice whispers right in my ear causing me to jump. "Relax," He pats my arm. "I want to know how long it takes for Bakura to find you."

A defiant laugh escapes me. _What the hell are you doing?_ I question my sanity. "He won't be looking for me." I laugh some more. I couldn't stop. "He will take care of our daughter and barely think of me." _Yep, I'm losing it._ He leaves me there in my insanity. I stop laughing and notice my face is wet. I think about Serena and Bakura. The last conversation I had with him, I regret it. _If I get out of here, I promise things will be different._

_Bakura is on his way, don't worry Julia._ Camille's voice fills my head.

_No! He can't come get me! He should stay with Serena!_ I scream at her.

_Get over it. He is going to rescue you._ She argues.

_You don't understand! Pegasus is going to kill him!_ I try to move restlessly. _Tell him to not come anymore. I would rather he be safe with Serena and me dead, then both of us dead leaving Serena with nothing!_

_You don't give Bakura enough credit._ Camille sighs.

I keep thinking about Serena and Bakura. _What is going to happen when I'm gone? Serena needs at least one parent._ I try to rub my wrists together. It's useless. I roll around and fall off a matt. My foot knocked off something that shattered. I inch toward the sound. I feel around in the dark and cut myself. I bite my lip and grab the sharp shard. I angle it so I cut my wrists free. I immediately throw off the blind fold. I notice I am on the floor of a warehouse and fell off a cot. I cut my legs free with the shard of glass from the mirror I knocked off.

I stumble up off the floor and grip the cot for support. I stand there and wait for the blood to rush back into my legs. "Well, now I know you don't need me as much as Camille thinks." I turn at the British voice. "Don't tell me you thought I would leave you here."

"I was hoping." I mumble. "You should get out of here before he comes back. Serena needs you." I try to stand alone, but couldn't walk without stumbling still. Bakura rushes to my side. "I don't need help." I pull away from him. "I just need time for blood to rush back."

"Well, I can get you out now. All you need to do is let me carry you." He stands there awkwardly and looks at me. "Serena needs a mother too." I sigh and nod my head slightly. Bakura lifts me up and I instinctively wrap my arms around his neck. "What would you have done without me?" He smirks.

"I would have figured something out." I take my arms back and cross them. He chuckles at my reaction and holds me closer to him as we leave the warehouse. "What if he sees you?"

"I will take care of him, like I should have a long time ago." Bakura growls. I look away from him and try to hide my feelings. "Why did you leave Serena alone?"

"I wasn't going to put her in this situation." I burst angrily.

"You couldn't have told Layla or Ryou? Or shouted for help?" He sets me down just outside the car he drove five blocks away from Pegasus's building. I look up at him and couldn't hold in any of my emotions anymore.

"You think I had a choice? I was knocked out! Then I woke up tied and blindfolded on my side on a cot in the middle of some room I don't know where and the only think I could think about was Serena and you!" I yell at him. "Then Camille tells me you are on your way to rescue me and I go crazy. You weren't supposed to come get me and you were supposed to leave me and never look back. You were supposed to take care of our daughter!" I don't know how or when but Bakura's arms ended up around me, pressing me against his chest.

"I know, but I couldn't let Serena live without a loving, dedicated mother." He whispers. "Get in the car. I will take care of you once you are safe." I obey him and climb into the small black car. I look out the window and see Pegasus grab onto Bakura. I gasp and watch the scene unfold. _Please, please over power him Bakura._ I look in the car for a weapon to help him. I couldn't find anything, but when I turn back I see Bakura hold a brown stained cloth over his mouth and nose while chanting something in his ear. Pegasus collapses to the ground. Bakura gets into the driver's seat and turns to me. "He won't harm you anymore." Bakura squeezes my hand then starts the car.

"What will happen between us then?" He looks at me confused. "Bakura, you don't need to protect me anymore and I don't need the protection anymore."

"Does that mean you don't want to see me anymore?" Bakura's voice is laced with sadness.

"No!" I look at him desperately. "I thought you were done with me after that fight. I was only suggesting what I thought you want."

"I don't want that." He parks the car at the airport. Bakura and I get out and head for the desk to buy the tickets for home. "I…I wanted you happy." He slips his hand in mine. It is warm and comforting. Bakura buys the tickets. "I thought you didn't like the life we had."

I sit with him and lean on his shoulder. "I don't like waiting to see if you live every day." I sigh. "But, it is what you love."

"I will check in every night on trips okay? And if you are really worried, ask Ryou to talk to me. I will respond." He kisses my forehead. "Is that a good compromise?"

"Yes." We board our plane and settle in for a quick flight home.


	20. Chapter 20: A Reunited Family

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh... Now I must eat candy corn for my happy pill. I'm super, super sorry about the late update. I just got a job and working three days a week, plus school, and marching band is still going on. Everything is crazy. Well, I hope you like the last chapter. Enjoy! Reviewing is always allowed! :)**

* * *

Chapter 20: A Reunited Family *Bakura's POV*

I help Julia into the car. She still isn't steady on her feet and I need her to save her strength for Serena. I smile at the thought of my little girl. _Serena, I miss her so much._ I look over at Julia and think about our relationship. _Are we meant to be together? Or are we delaying the inevitable?_ I keep driving down the long highway. "I haven't properly thanked you for saving me, even if it was only for Serena."

"It-You're welcome." _Does she really think I only saved her for Serena?_

"I'm also sorry about stopping your very important trip." Julia looks out the window wistfully. "How can I repay you for everything?"

I park the car in the driveway, but I don't unlock it. Her eyes lock with mine. _Should I admit my fears of losing her? Should I let her go?_ The words just come out. "Nothing, I did this for our daughter." I unlock the car and leave her there. _Seems like old habits die hard._ I suppress my distress, my guilt, my anger, and my disappointment. _There is no need to dwell. You did the right thing._

_You are an ass. You know that right?_ Ryou invades my mind.

_I agree with Ryou. _Akefia joins in. _Why are you leaving her?_

_It's safer for her and she doesn't want me. We weren't meant for each other. We were foolish to try to tempt fate._ I fire at them. I feel something pull on my arm and spin me around. "Answer me damn it!"

I stare at Julia. "What were you saying?"

She sighs and hides her feelings well. Only her light green-blue eyes reveal her pain. "I-I…" She stutters. "I love you." Julia looks away and blushes. "You don't have to have me. You can leave and I will forget everything that has happened, but part of me liked your overprotection. I love your reaction every time Serena sees you and laughs. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I nee—"

I crash my lips to hers. "I love you too. But, you think you need me? No my dear Julia, I need you more. You balance me out and brought love back into my life." I lean down and whisper in her ear, "Don't tell Camille. I will never hear the end of it."

"I got it." Julia giggles. I lift her up bridal style and go into the house to see the rest of our family. _Hopefully now things will settle down._

_I hear you there._ Akefia and Ryou respond at the same time.

I look around at everyone in the house and smile for the first time in a while. I look down at Julia. _I won't find a happier ending anywhere else._ And I ask for her hand right there. Julia laughs. "Of course!" She kisses me roughly. I had to remind myself where we were and pull away. I look down at our daughter in Layla's arms.

I hold her and Serena immediately bursts into laughter. "Didn't I promise you?" She babbles back and Julia takes my free hand. "Now you have an almost normal family. We will never let you be harmed and mommy will never leave again." I take my little family into our room and prepare for the rest of my crazy life.

* * *

**So, in some of the chapters Serena's eyes change from green to brown. My eyes in real life do that, except its green to blue. Well, I wanted to clear up that confusion. I hope you enjoyed my story! PM me with any questions.**


End file.
